Some Call it Magic
by candimiloandegdailyrkool
Summary: 3 nicktoon oddballs and Danny Phantom discover they have mystical powers just like the charecters they play on tv! But they have even more problems then that Dannys Parents might get divorced and Trixies parents beat her. First chapter only covers 2 of th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any nicktoon characters, including Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman, All Grown Up © Klasky and Csupo, Chalkzone © Bill Burnette and Larry Huber

Note: O.k. first of all a big apology to all you Deviants out there: My mom banned me from it (and MySpace … GRRRRRRRRR) because she found "bad stuff" on it… SHE WENT ON IT AT 10 PM! Whatsoever

I had to quit fan fiction because of school but now I am back on! Yeah! Next school year maybe I will try doing it on weekends… if there is not too much homework (new school).

The Main Character Cartoons in my Story (The Oddballs – except baby!):

Danny Phantom

Trixie Tang

Kimi Wantanabae Finster

Snap White

Chapter One:

_It all started one day after we ended the filming of the first Danny Phantom episode of the season…_

"Danny, I have some bad news…" Samantha Morton (Sam Mason on Danny Phantom) withered.

"What is it?" Danny P. looked very sad. Already, he was in a bad mood, his mom and dad were going to get a divorce, and he knew it.

"I heard Danny Phantom is going to be cancelled!" Sam screamed, sounding in quite shocking pain.

"What am I going to do?" Danny looked close to crying, which was weird because his motto was _boys do not cry! _"This is my family's only source of income, without it… I do not know…"

"Do not worry, Danny!" Sam encouraged, "You will find a way to make money! Another acting gig, you are good! Somebody will hire you!"

But all of the sudden Danny's sadness turned to anger…"

"OH MY FINNIN' GOSH I AM SO DANG MAD!" Danny screamed, his voice carried objects into the air and smashed on the ground. Then, in an instant, Danny thrust out his arms and with a force of power, he never experienced in his life, he felt a blast of energy spew out. At that moment, he realized he had thrown out with his hands a supersonic ray, as he always did on Danny Phantom, but this time without… _special effects._

"DANNY!" Sam kept her hand over her mouth. She was deathly surprised.

Yet again, so was Danny.

_At the reunion of 2003 nicktoon stars held in another room of the nicktoon studio…_

"Where is everybody?" Snap White questioned non- chalant. He thought there would be more cartoon humans here. He was expecting the whole cast of All Grown Up and Chalkzone, but the only ones who showed up were him, Kimi Wantanabae Finster, Penny Sanchez, and Lil Deville, and since Penny and Lil were already friends, that left him alone with Kimi, a strange girl _umm… _woman, he had only seen on the television.

"I do not know… strange… want some coffee?" Kimi's eyes were going space – cadet today.

"I only drink green tea." Snap replied.

"WHAT? You some HEALTH FOOD freak?" Kimi instantly felt some remorse for saying that. She knew she should keep quite sometimes.

"I do try to watch it, yes." Snap replied so non – chalant .

"You do not look like you do…" Yet again, there she went, putting her foot in her mouth.

Snap just looked at her with squinted eyes. _The nerve! Calling him… the f word!_

"Are you saying I am…"

"NO! I meant… you know, it is not like you are super muscular just… normal."

Snap knew the only way he would be super muscular is with steroids.

"Can we change the subject please?" Suddenly, he was not so non – chalant.

"Let us play truth or dare!" Kimi squealed. Then all of the sudden a thin, beautiful, tan girl walked in who probably was not supposed to be there at all…

"Hey room!" Trixie Tang shined up the room in her Gucci sunglasses and 5 shopping bags. "Just came from the outlet mall, let the fun begin!"

"Why are _you _here?" Penny demanded, she really did not like Trixie Tang because she was taller and more pretty than her.

"I am a nicktoon, and I was a star in 2003!" Trixie smiled a winning smile.

"Were not!" Penny grunted in her high – pitched voice.

"Silly Penny," Trixie smirked, "Even without your fake glasses, you are not prettier than I!" Kimi and Snap laughed. "Come here, Trixie!" They called.

"Totally Hot!" Trixie waved and then went over to where Snap and Kimi were.

"What are you guys doing?" Trixie questioned.

"We were just about to play truth or dare!" Kimi winked, totally hyper-active.

"We were?" Snap replied.

"Totally Hot!" Trixie exclaimed. "Let me ask first!"

"I am hungry." Snap paled.

"I have got some tuna wraps for all! Totally Hot!"

"Yeah!" Kimi and Snap exclaimed.

"Truth or Dare, Kimi?" Trixie asked.

"Truth!" Kimi was bouncing off the walls. Must have been the coffee.

"Are you in love with Thomas Pickles?" Trixie raised her eyebrows.

"Trixie!" Kimi explained, "No! He is fat and ugly!"

cough "Boardist! cough Snap explained in his own way.

"Truth or Dare…" All of the sudden an average height boy with stunning black hair and wonderfully blue eyes.

''Danny, what are you doing here¿'' Penny bimboed, ''you are not a 2003 star, Danny Phantom did not exist.''.

''Queen of the annoyingly obvious, I am just here to see if anybody here needs anything.''

''Danny, come here!' Kimi winked.

''Hey,'' Danny saluted, ''what are you cartoons doing today?''

''.We are playing truth or dare.'' Snap said non - chalant.

''Truth or dare, Danny.'' Trixie beckoned.

''Truth, I do not do dares.'' Danny returned.

''What is your biggest worry right now?'' Trixie put her hand on his shoulders - flirt.

This was a hard question. He did not want to tell pure acquaints about his biggest worry being his parents divorcing - they had not made it official yet. But he could not lie, he hated to lie. His father always lied.

''I think my parents are going to divorce... and it is all my fault;''

''It cannot be your fault Danny,'' Snap compassed, '' my parents got divorced, too. It was problems within their marriage, not anything I did.''

''Maybe, but I hear my parents argue all the time about what my next career move should be. My mom thinks I should stop with this show and go to normal school and college. My dad wants me to be the next Eminem

- and I am not even a good rapper!''

''I bet a million you are a great rapper! Do the Danny Phantom theme song!''

Danny rapped out the theme song, and everyone cheered. It sounded great if I must say so myself.

''See Danny, you are great!'' Snap cheered.

''Thanks, I feel a little better now.''

''Do not mention it.'' Snap was good at doing stuff like that.

''I am tired of playing truth or dare,'' Kimi spoke, ''let us do something else.''

''I brought something super fun;'' Trixie said jointly and was pulling out monopoly when all of the sudden, inside her brain, something had happened that had never happened before. No - it was not thinking, but she saw Penny Sanchez on the other side coming to walk up and annoy them. Then she saw her trying to force donuts down Snap's throat. All the sudden, she turned around and BAM; There was P.S. with a box of donuts.

''You better not have any plans with those donuts.'' Trixie shrugged and then took a powered, jelly donut and stuffed it down Penny, who swallowed it.

''Dang girl, what are you trying to do¿'' Penny retorted.

''I knew you were going to try to stuff the donuts down Snap's throat.'' Trixie shoved back.

''How did you know I was going to do that¿'' Penny had a look of fear on her face.

''I am not sure... I just... knew.'' Trixie was very surprised.

''You are creeping me out...'' Penny walked away.

''Yeah for Trixie;'' They all cheered, except for Lil, she was Penny's best friend and agreed with everything she said.

''Thanks, Trixie.'' Snap said shyly.

''You are welcome.'' Trixie replied still wondering about her ''vision.''

And Danny P. was thinking about many things, including how maybe his newfound super - power could bring his parents back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked into the front door of the Wayside Mansion. His parents were fighting- again! They were fighting about paying the bills.

Danny overheard his mom say this time they were getting a divorce. His suspects were right! Insantly he ran to his room and shut the door. He dialed Snap's number.

He rang and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A new- york style voice called out.

"I have to talk!" Danny's voice started to crack and a tear ran down hs cheek. He forgot boys weren't supposed to cry.

"I know what you're about to say," Snap replied gently. "You overheard your mom talking about a divorce. I'm there for you, buddy."

"Thanks." Danny sobbed, "But how did you know what I was about to say?"

"I don't know, I just kind of know. An esp thing- I do it all the time!"

"That's nice for you, if I had that power, I could figure out why my parents were so mad and fix it!"

"But maybe you couldn't, I know you couldn't."

"How do you know I couldn't?" A hint of anger garnished Danny's voice.

"Because I know why they're mad!" Snap humbly replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Danny was shocked.

"Because they're mad that you were born..." Snap's voice trailed off.

There was a pause.

"But you could always live with me. My parents would love to have you! And there's plently of blankets and space to go around!"

"Snap, you're talking the crazy talk!" Danny replied.

"No, I'm making the most sense of both of us right now!"

Danny pondered that thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll call you bac Snap, let me think about it." And he hung up.

Snap was tired so he laid on his pillow and fell asleep. When he woke up he found out he missed dinner. _Oh well_, he thought and took his daily "injection." The "injection" no one knew about and an "injection" they would hopefully never find out about.

He walked down stairs on flipped on the t.v. _just for a sec. Oh great,_ he thought, _more muscular men_.


End file.
